Technically Dating
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki walk to and from school together. Doumeki saves Watanuki's life, and in turn Watanuki makes him lunch. Himawari believes that it all means one thing. DouWata fluff and humor. Shows the transition from friendship to love. Enjoy!
1. Technically Dating

Okay. This is the weirdest of my serious fics yet. But I think it's cute. The idea comes from awhiterain who pointed out that with Doumeki pretty much stalking Watanuki and Watanuki making him food, pretty much their dating. lol Or something like that. And so I decided to write this even though I still owe things that I SHOULD be working on...

* * *

She'd been watching them for so long. Seeing how they acted towards each other. Seeing what went on between them. And when she realized what was going on, she was thrilled.

So as they sat eating lunch, she watched them argue. And smiled.

Finaly Watanuki seemed to grow tired of dealing with an idiot. And decided he wouldn't let Doumeki ruin his lunch with Himawari.

He was suprised to turn and see the way Himawari was smiling so brightly.

"You sure seem happy today, Himawari-Chan! Did something good happen?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"Something very good!" She replied, tilting her head to the side a bit and causing Watanuki's heart to nearly explode from the cuteness.

"What is it?" Doumeki asked bluntly, right before shoving more food in his mouth.

Before Watanuki could begin snarling at him for being so straight-forward, Himawari spoke.

"The two of you are dating."

Doumeki didn't seem in the least bit fazed by this statement. But Watanuki began sputtering and waving his arms about franticly. He didn't seem able to utter anything coherant. Random gibberish spilled out of his mouth with the occasional "No!" thrown in.

Doumeki looked up from his lunch to watch for a moment, slightly amused.

Honestly, Doumeki didn't care one way or the other if that's what Himawari thought. Or if that were what everyone thought for that matter. In fact, it would be just fine if thats what everyone thought. Then maybe the fangirls would leave him alone.

Finaly, Watanuki seemed to manage to find what he was trying to say. "W-why do you think that?"

"I don't think it. It's true." Himawari said, looking confused. "You never realized?"

"Realized what?" Watanuki asked, completly mortified with the whole situation.

"Well...you walk to and from school together. You make him lunch every day. He saves you from danger. And you fight like an old married couple." She listed off, tapping her chin and trying to think if she'd forgotten anything.

"So technincly, we are dating." Doumeki chimmed in, looking a bit thoughtful. "Although without any kissing."

"WHY YOU...JUST SHUT UP!" Watanuki hissed.

"Do you want to make out then?" Doumeki asked.

"NO!"

"So...you don't want to date Doumeki-Kun?" Himawari asked, looking a bit dissapointed.

"Of course not! Who'd want to date that idiot?"

"Are we breaking up then?" Doumeki asked, before taking another bite of his lunch.

"NO! WE WERE NEVER DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Watanuki screeched.

"He's right..." Himawari said, tilting her head again. "Your not officialy dating until you kiss."

Watanuki was starting to wonder if his opinion on the matter meant anything. But before he could voice this thought, he felt an arm come around his sholdors, pulling him down a bit.

Doumeki was leaning towards him. And then he felt a bit of pressure on his forhead. After a few moments of silence and confused blinking, he realized the pressure had been Doumeki's lips.

Letting out a cry of disgust and horror, he swung out at the archer.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! DON'T MOLEST ME YOU CREEP!"

"So now we're officialy dating, right?" Doumeki asked, looking at Himawari and ignoring Watanuki completly.

"I suppose so." She replied, smiling brightly. "How cute!"

Watanuki slumped to the ground. Really, how could he bring himself to continue putting up a fight when A)No one cared what he had to say on the matter and B)Himawari seemed so very pleased with the whole thing?

"Fine. We're dating. But if you ever touch me again I'll break your arm."

Lunch went on as though nothing had happened. And Himawari was happier than ever.

* * *

The end. R&R. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Holding Hands

Some of you wanted a sequel. Well, since I got a whole 18 reviews on it, I decided people must actualy like it. And I'm a sap for giving people something to smile about. So...I decided "What the heck! Why not?" And typed this up for those of you who wanted a little more. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

He never really thought about dating before. But still, there were just certain things a guy would just assume about his first relationship. Such as, for instance, that it would be with a girl.

Watanuki now knew not to assume things.

It wasn't bad exactly. Actualy, he felt they weren't **truely** a couple. Couples held hands and kissed and actualy **liked** one another.

It was all fine for Doumeki who didn't seem fazed in the least by the comments some of the other boys said to him. Really, that didn't bother Watanuki much either. But what did was, he'd somehow managed to get his own fanclub over this.

Everytime they saw him, they giggled and smiled. One girl even offered to save him a seat at lunch one day!

He couldn't figure out why they'd suddenly taken an interest in him once he'd started dating someone. It didn't make any sense to him.

The biggest problem in it all was his new "boyfriend", Shizuka Doumeki.

Apparently, this dating thing wasn't just for show around school. Doumeki had casualy mentioned it to his parents the day it happened. He really had no shame at all!

So now, Watanuki was frequently invited over to Doumeki's house for dinner among other things. Doumeki's mother had even suggested a sleep over! And the implications had sent Watanuki into a very distressed spazz indeed.

And Doumeki, blank expression in place through it all, commented that he liked the idea.

Doumeki's father, who apparently shared his son's attitude, just nodded calmly and sipped some tea before saying "Just don't stay up too late. It's a school night."

So it was decided that Watanuki would spend the night.

It seemed that lately, things were decided for him alot.

"This is so wrong on so many levels." Watanuki muttered, laying on his side on the futon. "Your parents are nice, but their as insane as you are."

"Friend sleep over at each other's houses all the time." Doumeki replied.

"Yes. But one, we are not friends. And two, even if we were, friends don't usualy share a futon."

Doumeki didn't answer, laying on his back beside Watanuki with his hands behind his head.

"I'm guessing, just like everything, this doesn't bother you." Watanuki said.

"We're dating."

Watanuki rolled over to glare at the archer.

"Don't start on that."

"There was a kiss. It's official."

"That tiny little peck on my forhead! Hah!"

Doumeki turned, propping himself up on his elbow with his head on his hand. Watanuki started to feel nervous about the thoughtful look on the other boy's face.

"Would you prefer a real kiss?"

"No." Watanuki said darkly.

Doumeki settled back down beside him, and Watanuki relaxed a bit. Then he felt something wrap around his hand. It took a moment to realize it was Doumeki's hand.

"W-what do you think your doing?"

"This is enough."

Watanuki blinked, suprised.

"This is all I need."

For a long time, they lay there in silence, Watanuki's hand limp in Doumeki's.

Then, just as he was drifting off to sleep, Doumeki felt it grip his. He let a small smile cross his face.

It seemed Watanuki had forgotten his promise to break Doumeki's arm.

* * *

Now please let me know what you think. Your reviews inspire me to write more stories. 


	3. The Movies

I wasn't planning to write this. But I think all your lovely reviews made my muse happy. More fluff. I've decided this will be a series of connected one-shots. NOT a chapter fic exactly... I mean that there will be no continuing one chapter where one left off or anything. And there's no real plot to it other than this being stages in the relationship. Each one-shot can stand alone. But they all connect to tell a story at the same time. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Okay, a kiss on the forhead he could handle. And the holding hands thing wasn't so bad since no one could see it.

But there was no way he'd be seen in public with that idiot on a date! No way!

If it had been Himawari-chan he'd have said yes immeadiatly. No question about it.

But now here he was frightening himself. When Doumeki asked him if he wanted to go to see a movie that coming saturday, he wanted to yell at him. Tell him no a million times. But while his head was screaming "No way!" his lips decided to agree with the hesitation in his heart.

"I'll think about it."

Doumeki had just nodded and went back to fixing the string on his bow.

And he HAD thought about it. And now saturday was here.

And even scarier than the choice to think about it, now he knew he WOULD go. His mind had put up a weak defense. Afterall, he LIKED holding hands with Doumeki.

He'd tried denying it but he couldn't. The arguments he'd had with himself leading up to the weekend were repetive and the part of him that wanted to go always won.

_"I liked holding his hand. It felt nice. Then do I actualy LIKE him? No! I still really like Himawari-Chan! But it's possible to like more than one person, right? No. Thats not true. Maybe I don't like Himawari-Chan the way I thought I did. Impossible. Himawari-Chan is the only one I love! But Doumeki...he isn't so bad. And it wouldn't be so bad to give him a chance would it? What could it hurt? What could you lose by saying yes?"_

And he finaly caved in. He'd called Doumeki last night, muttered out a "pick me up at seven thirty" and hung up. If the big oaf couldn't figure out what he meant, than fine.

Seven thirty rolled around and Doumeki was right on time. Groaning outwardly, but oddly feeling nervous and a bit pleased on the inside, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his appartment keys.

"Your paying, I hope you know." Was all he said to his boyfriend.

Doumeki shrugged and kept up pace with Watanuki all the way to the theater. They didn't LOOK like a couple. But Watanuki felt paranoid that people would just KNOW.

What it mattered, he didn't have any idea. Everyone at school already knew. And the people out here in the theater lines didn't matter any more than the students did.

They chose to see some American horror movie called "Predator". It was more bloody than scary in Watanuki's opinion. He couldn't focus much on it, since he was too busy looking over his sholdor every five minutes to make sure no one was looking at him.

He was startled by Doumeki's voice in his ear. "Relax. Everyone's too into the movie to care about us."

"I don't care what they think." Watanuki retorted quietly.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "Than watch the movie."

Watanuki frowned and turned his attention to the screen. He wasn't really sure what was going on. The movie didn't interest him in the least anyway. And he was sleepy. Yuko had really worked him hard today. Harder than usual. The whole time, smirking a knowing smirk...

He didn't realize what he was doing until it was done. And due to being in the theater, he tried hard to repress the urge to spazz and berate himself for it.

The impulse had come and without thinking he'd followed through with it. Now his head was resting on Doumeki's sholdor.

It felt nice. But he wasn't about to admit it.

"I'm tired. So don't think I'm doing this because I like you. I'm not." He muttered, closing his eyes. Usualy, the thought of sleeping in a theater would scare him. Spirits like those places. But the only thing Doumeki was good for was being a spirit repelent. So he knew he was safe.

His last concious thought was _"This is nice. I could get used to things being this simple."_

* * *

One note. About the movie. I've seen Predator. I saw it YEARS ago. I was like, six or something. I liked it then. I would probaly like it now. I just doubt Watanuki would. I can't see him not being sickened by it if he actualy paid attention. So no bashing of the movie intended there. It was also the first thing to pop into my head. I hope you enjoyed this.

R&R please?


	4. Passing Notes

The song "Check Yes Or No" was a big inspiration. And talking to Steeple333 let me know it was a good idea. Thankyou Steeple-San.

And thankyou to everyone who reviews!

* * *

"Pst. Here."

Watanuki looked to the right to see a hand holding a note. He didn't know the girl holding it.

"Huh?"

"Take it." She whispered, keeping her face turned to the front of the room.

Blinking, he took the piece of paper and glanced up at the teacher. His back was turned and he was writing on the board.

Curious, he opened the note to find a single two letter word.

Oi.

He blinked again, raised an eyebrow and then looked to the girl who'd handed him the note. She smiled and pointed towards the back of the classroom. Looking, he saw Doumeki.

Of course. Who else would be stupid enough to send him a note like that?

His eye gave a little twitch. He grabbed his pencil and scribbled back a reply.

Leave me alone.

He handed it to the girl. She seemed to be holding in a giggle as she passed it back to the girl behind her, sending it on it's way to Doumeki.

Watanuki returned his attention to the front of the room.

But only a few seconds later, the note slid onto his desk.

I wanted to say something.

Glancing at the teacher again, he scribbled another short reply.

It can wait.

Again, the note was on it's way to Doumeki. And again, it found it's way back to Watanuki.

I love you.

For a moment, all he could do was stare at the slip of paper. What on earth was Doumeki thinking? What kind of way was that to say such a thing? And yet...it was just like him, wasn't it?

And, he had to admit, it was kind of cute. Like that old country song...

He let a small smile cross his lips and slid the note into his pocket. If the big idiot could be sweet like that more often, he could actualy learn to like this whole dating thing.

* * *

R&R 


	5. Waiting On You

More fluff for teh fans. Sadly, I need to take a week's "Break" from the computer. Sorry. Won't be any more TD until Tuesday at the least. I'd love to hear any suggestions for more chapters though. I can't say I'll use all or even any in TD. But if it won't fit for TD I may be tempted into writing other things, and dedicating it to whoever suggests the idea. Enjoy teh fluff!

* * *

Doumeki seemed to think that since he'd used the L word, that Watanuki had accepted their situation. He spent even more of his time following his boyfriend than before. 

Watanuki remained oddly patient of it, hardly giving much of a snarl or growl, let alone any full out spazzing. This only added to Doumeki's belief that they were finaly a normal couple.

In reality, Watanuki was still just as irritated with the archer. And the whole thing in general. He was slowly caving, but he was a stubborn person who wasn't ready to give up and resign himself to an existance being attached to a poker-faced moron.

He was making somewhat of an effort. For Himawari-Chan, he always told himself. She seemed even more happy these days. In her mind, every little thing that passed between them was a statement of their love for one another.

This was only part of his lack of bite. Also, his mind kept slipping back to that note. Which he would deny that he still had if asked.

By now it was creased all over from multiple foldings and unfoldings. The words were a bit blurred from the countless times he'd just held it in his enclosed fist, thinking hard. Again, he would completly deny such things. He'd even go so far as to eat the stupid thing before he'd let Doumeki see he'd kept it.

The point of it all comes down to the fact that Watanuki now felt Doumeki's constantly **BEING THERE** was boardering on stalking. He walked him to the shop these days, and stayed outside until he was done. And it was slightly un-nerving.

"You can leave and if you absolutly **MUST** walk me home, come back later." Watanuki growled one evening. Doumeki just raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest as he stood there, like the world's most blank-faced statue.

Watanuki had just snarled and stomped into the shop. Doumeki was still there when he returned.

The days passed, Watanuki grew to quite like their walks. But he still wanted time alone.

"At least before we were two seperate people! These days we seem to be some kind of freaky fused monster!"(1)

Doumeki just shrugged and looked away.

Then one day, Watanuki paused at the gate. Doumeki at first thought he was finaly going to spazz out, letting loose all that pent up frustration. In all honesty he wondered how the boy hadn't exploded from keeping it in.

However Watanuki merely turned to face him, leaned up the short distance it took and placed his lips against Doumeki's cheek. It was feather-light, barely more than a brush. And then Watanuki turned and scurried into the shop before Doumeki could speak.

For a moment, Doumeki stood there, face still blank. Then he reached up, hovering his hand near his cheek. Slowly, a small smile spread on his face and he leaned on the fence, waiting for Watanuki to return.

In the end, all that waiting was well worth it.

* * *

1)Ever seen Roseanne? This concept it taken from something Darlene says after she starts dating David. I found it amusing.

This chapter was inspired by the song "Waiting On A Woman" by Brad Paisley.

R&R because I love reviews! I even enjoy it when people do little skits in reviews. :)


	6. Listening To The Ocean

I got another chappie done sooner than I thought. I dedicate it to my hermit crabs. Alister, named after my fav Doom Biker on Yugioh. And Watanuki, who's name's origin is very obvious. lol They inspired me.

* * *

He was having a bad week and was feeling particularly snippity. With Himawari on vacation and Yuko's orders becoming more and more outlandish. And of course, with the added strain of having a boyfriend demanding ridiculous bentos and generaly just stalking him. 

So when Doumeki informed him he was going to the beach for a few days, Watanuki just growled. "Good for you."

Doumeki then asked him would he like him to bring something back for him.

"Bring me the ocean, you big oaf." Watanuki muttered, sarcasticaly.

If Doumeki was upset, he didn't show it. He obviously realized that Watanuki wasn't in a very good mood.

"Very well." He said simply, standing and leaving.

Watanuki wondered briefly if he'd hurt him. Doumeki was making an effort to reach out to him. And here Watanuki was, sneering at him for it.

It's not that he really WANTED to be so rude. He always ended up yelling at Doumeki. But lately he'd been able to maintain his temper better. Still, when your in a foul mood, you say things you don't intend too.

He felt pretty bad about it later. When he realized he actualy missed the archer.

When Doumeki returned, Watanuki expected him to be a bit upset with him. To his surprise though, Doumeki was standing on his doorstep at 2:00pm the day of his return, holding a plain white box in his hand.

Without a single word, he held it out.

Watanuki, feeling a bit suprised took it. Opening it, he found a decent sized conch shell. It was a light tannish color with dark brown speckles on it.

Doumeki just stood, watching him. Waiting for something, perhaps? But what?

"What's this for?" Watanuki finaly asked, turning the shell over in his hands.

"Put it to your ear." Doumeki stated.

Confused, he lifted it up near his ear. Doumeki reached forward and turned it in his hand so that the entrance faced his ear.

For a moment, he was just as confused as when he first saw the shell. Then he realized he was hearing something. Was that the ocean? It did sound a little bit like waves. Or something similiar in any case.

He closed his eyes, just concentrating on the sound. He could almost see the sea, the waves crashing over the beach gently.

He stayed like this for a few moments, just imaginging it all and listening.

Then he opened his eyes. Doumeki was standing closer, his hand still on the shell. So close, he could feel the other's breath on his face. He swallowed, a bit nervous. But at the same time, a bit anxious.

Doumeki leaned in slowly. Watanuki stood frozen to the spot. Wondering if Doumeki planned to kiss him. Their lips were so close to touching.

Then, Doumeki turned his head up a bit instead, landing his lips gently on the tip of Watanuki's nose. Almost instantly, he pulled away, his hand slipping away from the conch.

And he was gone, leaving a very flustered and slightly dissapointed Watanuki, standing there stunned.

But he'd kept his promiss.

* * *

Three kisses so far and not a one is a lip-lock. They like teasing each other. And I like teasing YOU.

Still looking for ideas!


	7. Cold

This chappie dedicated to Mercurial Phoenix for sending me a screenshot when this story's reviews hit 104. Which was awesome. lol

* * *

Doumeki wasn't in school. But somehow, it felt weird to think the idiot could actualy catch a cold or something. 

"Are you going to check on him after school?" Himawari asked.

He denied it over and over but they both knew he would.

He had to wait until he finished at Yuko's before he could go. He didn't want Doumeki to make him late. Such a thing would only get him deeper in debt.

So the sun was already starting to set when he arrived at the shrine. Mrs.Doumeki welcomed him with a smile and a hug.

"Oh, I was beggining to think Shizuka had upset you. You haven't been by in some time."

Watanuki smiled and hugged her back.

"Well, you know where he is. Thankyou for stopping by."

Watanuki made his way to the archer's room to find him curled up and fast asleep. It crossed his mind that he shouldn't bother him. He needed his rest. But at the same time, he wanted to be there.

He crossed the room quietly and sat down near the futon, his back leaning on the wall. For a while he just sat there, staring at the opposite wall. But it got boring fast. Watanuki was the type of person who needed to be doing something.

He looked about, trying to find something to keep himself busy. But there wasn't much of anything there that caught his attention. Except the boy sleeping a few feet away.

No matter how he tried, his eyes kept coming back to the slumbering figure. Finaly, he crawled over to where Doumeki lay, and settled himself down near his head. He wondered if Doumeki could sense someone watching him while he slept. He doubted it. Doumeki was too thick to notice something like that.

He didn't realize he was doing it at first. And when he did realize it, he was a bit shocked with himself, but he didn't stop. His fingers had been sweeping through Doumeki's dark hair all on their own.

Well, not really. Fingers didn't move on their own. But Watanuki pretended that his did.

He just sat there, gently brushing through the other's hair with his fingers and not really paying much mind to anything else. Something about it was just really nice.

His attention was so focused on what he was doing that his heart jumped into his throat when he heard a low voice.

"Oy."

He retracted his fingers as though he'd touched something unbearably hot and swallowed back a rude retort to being scared out of his wits. He didn't want to alarm Mrs.Doumeki with his shouting.

He settled instead for glaring down at Doumeki. Doumeki raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't do anything but lay there.

"Himawari-Chan was worried about you. So I came over to check for her. Don't even think **I** was actualy worried about you." Watanuki finaly snapped.

"You were smiling."

Of course. He would say something completly unrelated and pointless.

"What?"

"You were smiling."

Watanuki frowned. "What on earth are you blabbering about now? I think that pea you call a brain melted from your fever."

"When you were running your fingers through my hair."

Watanuki felt his face heat up a little. But before he could fire a retort, Doumeki had rolled over.

"If you want to, you can continue. I don't mind."

Watanuki growled, stood up and left the room. Doumeki just smirked at the nice view he got of Watanuki's retreating backside.

* * *

Oh yeah. I was so tempted to put the kiss in there...But I wanna save the kiss for the last chapter. Or second to last. But anyway, enjoy! 


	8. Cold Part 2

Thats right, folks. Chapter eight is up. Finaly. I've been lazy. It's been done for a few days now. But I've not had any time to get it up. I hope you'll enjoy it. And thanks again to all those who reviewed. I swear one day I'll get around to responding to each of them.

* * *

It was just his luck really. He WOULD catch the idiot's cold. He should have just steered clear of the temple until Doumeki got better. But of course, then Himawari would have worried and possibly gone herself. Then she would be the one sick. 

So all in all, it was best that he went, right?

He'd been through this a million times already. When your sick, there isn't much to do but think and sleep.

He didn't have the energy to crawl out of bed. And he kept drifting in and out of sleep, tossing and turning. If nothing else, he wanted to call Himawari and let her know why he wasn't in school. But even the thought of her worried expression didn't give him the energy to do so.

As he awoke from one of his fits of troubled slumber, he found that he was no longer alone in the room.

"Your going to get sick again. Then this thing will never go away." He scolded, though his throat was sore and he immeadiatly wished he hadn't bothered.

Doumeki reached down and brushed the bangs from Watanuki's forhead. His hand was pleasantly cool.

"I'm here to return the favor."

Watanuki felt the fever was messing with his head, as he reached out and took the hand, holding it close to his face. Certainly if he were well he'd never do such a thing!

Without his glasses, he couldn't make out Doumeki's expression. But Doumeki didn't pull away. Instead he leaned forward. Watanuki could feel his breath on his face.

"Your just asking to get sick again." He murmered sleepily.

"I'll risk it." Doumeki replied, pressing his forhead to Watanuki's.

Watanuki closed his eyes and put both arms around Doumeki's neck. He wanted to stay like this forever. He knew he'd never live it down. But it didn't seem to matter anymore. He wanted this.

Doumeki was the one who closed the gap, capturing the other's lips with his own. He wasn't too worried about getting sick again. It was worth it.

It wasn't anything spectacular. No sparks flew. No fireworks. But neither of them believed in such things anyway. They didn't need them.

Watanuki's arms slipped away and Doumeki pulled back. It seemed Watanuki had fallen back to sleep during their kiss.

Smiling slightly, Doumeki sat back. He'd stay and keep an eye on his boyfriend. Even though he realized Watanuki's sudden burst of affection was probaly due to the fever. In fact, he'd probaly be accused of taking advantage of the weakness. But it didn't matter.

Because Doumeki knew it was just his way of protecting himself. And he could keep dealing with that as long as it took.

One of them needed to be certain of their feelings after all.

* * *

Yep. I finaly wrote the kiss. Mwahaha. But this doesn't mean the fic is over. I still intend to have one more chapter to close it all up. And I still plan to write more of this pairing. My new fic "The Ones Forgotten" seems to be taking on a little DouWata flavor the more I write. lol So check out the prologue and let me know what you think. 


	9. A Hug A DayThe End

Yes. I know. I took forever. But I'm glad I waited because I got this awesome little closing idea from a book I'm reading. If anyone can guess correctly what the book is I'll write them a one-shot. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter and leave a review! This has been loads of fun and it's only the third fic I've ever completed so I'm feeling pretty good right now. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS AND YOUR SWEET REVIEWS! I PROMISE TO BRING MORE DOUWATA IN TEH NEAR FUTURE!!!!

* * *

Finaly well again, Watanuki was glad to be returning to school. He hated not being able to do anything. And after his encounter with Doumeki, he hadn't been able to think of anything else. Part of him wanted to scream in frustration over what had happened. But a part of him had really enjoyed their kiss.

And it was driving him insane. He needed something else to think about.

Of course, he'd somehow forgotten that the other boy would be there as well, making it impossible to forget. But he didn't remember this fact until two strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Watanuki snarled, trying to squirm free of Doumeki's grasp.

"I read somewhere that a person needs to be hugged once a day just to survive." Doumeki replied, placing his chin on Watanuki's sholdor.

"If that were true I'd be dead and burried." Watanuki replied, still struggling. "You just want an excuse to touch me you big pervert!"

"Twice to be happy and healthy." Doumeki continued, ignoring the accusation as he turned his captive around so they were facing one another. "And three times to be completly rejuvenated to face the world."

Watanuki frowned, obviously annoyed. But he'd stopped trying to pull free. "What's your point?"

Doumeki's expression never changed as he replied. "I'm making up for all those years you've gone without."

For a moment, they just stood like that in silence. Then Watanuki snorted.

"Don't try to be rommantic you big oaf. You fail miserably."

And with that, he leaned up to kiss Doumeki, making the archer feel he must not have failed as badly as Watanuki said.

* * *

OWARI TEH END!


End file.
